


Not a Lumberjack

by melitta4ever



Series: Kinktober 2018 [9]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Kinktober 2018, Lingerie, M/M, Prostitution, Unsafe Sex, john!Benny, twink!dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-09
Updated: 2018-10-09
Packaged: 2019-07-28 15:18:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16244336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melitta4ever/pseuds/melitta4ever
Summary: It's cold, Dean is ready to close shop, Benny shows up.For Kinktober 2018, Day 9: lingerie.





	Not a Lumberjack

It was almost May and the temperature was still below fucking 40. 

_ Fucking Minnesota, man! _

This was ridiculous. Dean tugged and pulled the leather jacket, but the thing was frozen rigid and it covered only down to his navel. 

A car slowed down. The street lamp’s cold light reflected on its shiny green paint. Dean gave him his most seductive smile, propping his hips to the side showing off his goods. Still, the bastard left speeding up. Must be one of them pedos who believed Dean was too fucking old to touch their dicks.

“I'm glad not to step in that abomination you call car, shithead!” Dean flipped him with great satisfaction.  _ Dirty fucking pervert!  _

It was a slow night. Dean had given a few BJs in the back alley and two quickies in cars. Even with the slowly dropping temperatures, he didn't want to go back home with only 120 bucks. None of the bastards had tipped well.

Another car slowed down half an hour later and if this one didn't work out either Dean was going to close shop. Half hour in this cold was enough to turn his mere earnings into somewhat satisfactory. He needed to go home before his fingernails dropped of in this freezing fucking weather.

This was a truck… black...RAM 1500. The paint job gleamed under the light as if it came right out of waxing. It was an amazing beast, but right now all Dean could think about was to pray that the guy would want to stay inside his warm truck.  _ Fuck!  _ He was freezing.

This time Dean couldn't be sure his smile wasn't a grimace, but the truck stopped and rolled down the window. Dean leaned down, trying to remind himself the dangers of leaning inside. However warm it seemed, it wasn't worth the risk. It,  _ fucking _ , wasn't!

“Hello,  _ chérie _ .” A bear of a man smiled, his southern accent was like a warm breeze. “You free tonight?”

“This ass ain't free no night, sugar,” Dean replied; his hand suggestively contouring his leather covered ass.

“Nothing worth really is, baby,” the john said; his gaze pinpointed at the said ass. “I meant, can I get you for tonight?”

“A handsome man like you? Anytime.” He winked, “What do you want, handsome? 15 for a basic BJ, 30 a quicky in your car. With the raincoat on.” Dean went over the after midnight specials quickly, hoping the guy would choose an indoor fuck. “Anything extra, we can negotiate beforehand.”

The guy sat straight and looked at him and Dean barely managed to stop himself for not offering a free handjob in the car just to warm himself up. The john, then, handed Dean a wad of cash.

“That's 200,” He looked right at Dean's eyes, “and I'll pay more if we decide to add more.” He unlocked the doors. “Get in, we're going somewhere warm. It's freezing out here,” he complained, shutting his window close.  _ Pussy! _

While the john’s generosity scared him a little, there was no way Dean would refuse this offer. He jumped in the car and let himself sunk in the soft, warm leather seat.

  
  


They didn't go to a hotel. The longer they drove, the tenser Dean's nerves become. He checked his pen-knife, hidden in his jacket sleeve. Though he probably needed a shotgun to slow down a guy of this size.

“You sure live far,” commented Dean, trying to figure out where they were driving towards.

“Ain't taking a hooker to my home, sweet cheeks. We're going somewhere more private.” His smile was so genuine that it negated the chill of his words. “Name’s Benny,” the john offered, “What should I call you, pretty boy?”

“Anything you want, honey.” Dean turned on the charm; gently placing his hand on the guy's leg, squeezing the thigh muscles that were size of a tree trunk.

“I'll do that. But prefer a name.”

“Alec.”

“Take me out, Alec,” ordered Benny. “And start sucking.”

Not something that helped his life expectancy, but Dean wasn't gonna say no to the guy who had handed him 200 bucks. At least this Benny dude was stone sober. The last john that had asked for road head couldn't sat straight.

Dean's fingers took care of the buttons off the jeans and moved inside.

“ _ Jesus fuck!”  _

Benny smirked at Dean's exclamation. 

“Don't worry, Alec baby, I’ll be gentle.”

Dean opened up rest of the buttons too, then pulled the fucking anaconda out. It was still soft enough to bend through the opening. It grew even bigger under Dean's gaze.

“I know it's mesmerizing to watch, but get to it already.”

Even with Dean's insistent sucking, Benny didn't finish it on the way. When the car finally stopped, Dean's jaw was already in a dull pain. It seemed he was going to earn all that 200.

  
  


They arrived a cottage on the outskirts of the city, standing on a side of a hill all alone, like an old, tired eagle waiting to fly again. Dean automatically checked for the closest buildings, but wasn’t happy with what he came up with. Benny could start butchering Dean right here in the open, and his screams would go unheard, drown in the trees covering the hills like a heavy, green blanket.

At least, it didn't looked like a torture dungeon in the inside, but a hunter's cabin. Just better decorated, much much better and, if Dean's HGTV marathons were any indication, with a lot of money. 

“I want you to clean up,” Benny said gesturing the door obviously opening to a bathroom. “Do a through job, Alec,” he added with a grin. “There is a brand new loofah and razor in the shower. Take as much time as you like. If I get bored here, I'll join you.“

 

Dean groaned under the large shower head, water not just washing but caressing him, massaging his cold-hardened muscles. The shower gel —the small pink bottle sitting next to the other unopened items, not the bulky one obviously made for lumberjacks— was both creamy and scrubby, leaving Dean's skin squeaky clean, pink and baby soft. He took his time. This was heaven.

When Dean came out of the bathroom, Benny gave out a hard whistle at the steam cloud following him.

“You left any hot water?” Benny asked, eyebrows knitted, eyes turned to slits.

Dean froze, he didn't think—

“I'm pulling your leg, kiddo.” He laughed, a jolly laugh. “Your skin looks just delicious, baby. Go on, put on the panties I chose for you.”

Dean found a teddy, and more, laid out on the king-size, extravagant bed. Dark, almost black purple; the sheer fabric shined under the warm light. The lace on it was thick and full of intricate, delicate details. It definitely looked expensive. Dean touched it carefully, soft and sleek; it slid under his fingers. There were three different sizes of the same thing, he realized. 

_ Such a creep!  _

The back of the teddy got stuck in his ass crack like someone was giving him a wedgie, but the front was surprisingly comfortable. It must be made of for people with a set of balls. He put on the matching stockings.

“Oh that's a pretty ass!” Benny called from the door. He stepped behind Dean and helped him fix the garter. “I knew this color would be perfect for your skin,” he said, hands grazing on the edge of lace framing Dean's ass. 

Benny's hands were huge; scarily so. Big hands that could knock Dean off with a single slap. Dean checked where he put his jacket with a fleeting look; still close enough with his pocket knife safely hidden inside.

Benny placed small kisses alongside Dean's neck, his hips massaging Dean's.

“I want to take your picture,” he said between kisses, then continued quickly before Dean could reject the idea, “There's another couple of Benjamins with your name on it, Alec.”

With Dean's nod, Benny left him alone. Suddenly there was a lot more light and a big ass camera in the room, and Benny started giving orders.

“Now turn your head and look at me. Perfect... Tilt your ass. Fuck! Exactly, like that... Place your foot on the bed. No, the other foot. Yes… Hand in your pretty cock, baby. Just pat it for me with your fingers…”

There was a hunger in Benny's eyes that Dean couldn't deny that it felt good. Something more than a street hooker like him had used to. More than good-for-a-quick-fuck look.

The clicks of the camera stopped, and Dean felt Benny's mouth on his neck and his large hand on his dick.

“Such a pretty boy with such a pretty cock,” Benny murmured in his ears. 

Dean grew inside the fabric under Benny's ministrations, the tip of his dick now lost under the satin part of the teddy.

“Take off my clothes, pretty boy,” he ordered.

He was a hairy dude, and muscle-y… arms as thick as Dean's waist almost. When he was completely naked, Benny pushed Dean on the bed and devoured his mouth, his heavy body squishing Dean's.

Contrary to what Dean had expected —and he should have known better than to try to predict a john by now— Benny didn't continue, but got up instead. And came the another bout of orders.

“Head on the pillows. Good... Lift your arms, wrist crossed. Prefect… Open up your legs. Not that much, I just want to see the wet spot on the satin… Put a finger in that mouth, try to seduce me with that finger. You want me to pull that out and give you something better, bigger... Suck on it, that finger is the tastiest thing you had in your mouth…”

When Benny were finally done with taking photos, Dean was tired of posing. He had been on his hands and knees for a time while Benny smarting his ass with that meat tenderizer hands of his for _some_ _pink tint, baby_.

Benny took him on his back, looking in his eyes like a lover would while pushing that monster in Dean's ass slowly but surely.

“Fuck! You're so tight,” he grunted.

“I'm sure everything feels like that for a cock your size.”

“Not like you do,” answered Benny, then delved into Dean's mouth, kissing him like he didn't need to breathe.

Dean usually didn't even raise to the occasion with johns. Not everyone managed or even wanted to arouse him. But with Benny's too long foreplay and insisting strokes, he was ready to pop now. 

“Fuck me,” he moaned when the pleasure had built more than he could handle. “Fuck my ass, oh please…”

“Are you gonna come for me, baby.” Benny pushed the head of Dean's dick to the side, out of the teddy. “Come into my hand, Alec. Come on!”

And Dean did. With his dick in Benny's hands while that monster cock pounding at his prostate, he came like it was endless.

“Lick it clean.” Benny pushed his hand and Dean obeyed; not letting go of sucking those fingers even after they were clean. Benny came with four of his fingers in Dean's mouth.

  
  
  


“If you wait till morning, I'll give you a lift to the city,” Benny said, after handing him four crisp Benjamins.

If he stayed, Dean would most probably end up giving a morning fuck freebie. However, he didn't want to pay for a cab with most of his earnings of the night, so he accepted the offer and lied down in the soft, warm bed. Benny pulled him onto his chest, hand cradling Dean's ass.

“With a little bit of training and experience, you'd make a good model.” 

Dean snickered. “Yeah, right.”

“That's what I do for a living, baby… I just don't get to fuck the models usually, you know.”

Dean guessed that much with the professional camera and the strange looking lights in the room.

“You serious?” he asked, not really daring to hope.

“Hmmm… stay the morning. I'll take some shots in the daylight and send them to the couple of agencies I work with.” He placed a tad too wet kiss on Dean's shoulder. “Consider it as my tip for this wonderful transaction,  _ chérie _ .”

 


End file.
